happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Four
Chapter four of Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened. Plot At the refuge, the Ornithocheirus were circling around their little fortress, while the Happy Feet team have reached the central chamber where the nest is, "where did that thing come from?" Rinaldo gasps at the nest, "whoa, it's huge" Skyla remarked about it. Suddenly Sherlock came over and landed a few feet in front of them, the Thrinaxodon hides behind Carmen in fear, but Sherlock just stares in confusion, suddenly Erik, Melman & Maylene, Bo, Shane, Atticus and Darren recognized him and went up to him, "hey it's you" Maylene expresses, Sherlock nods and says "please, forgive me" shamefully, which surprises the gang, "it's apologizing?" Noah asked, unable to believe it, "yeah but why" Gloria asks along, "I know, he can't disobey the patriarch Ornithocheirus" Orital answers, remembering Hoagie's possession on Sherlock, "over here, this way" Sherlock says and leads the group over to the pond, there he points at magnolias sprouting on the edge, "I guess you really must like this flower huh?" Mumble wondered, "I like this flower there, it bloomed in our home", Sherlock explains, "in your home?" Bo asked, Orital looked back at the nest and made confirmation, "I get it, this has to be the Ornithocheirus's nest", and Mumble agrees, "of course, they thought it would be perfect in here". Meanwhile in the power plant, the electricity was still haywire and the lights were flickering again, everyone was wondering what was happening, then Clyde ran to a monitor and began researching the problem, it turns out the tendrils hooking onto the power plant was getting dangerous, "this is bad" Clyde whispered, "what's wrong Clyde?" Darren asked, "it's out of control if we don't fix this..." he stopped, imagining the human settlement losing power and worst, the refuge exploding, traffic jams, and the entire settlement burning to a crisp, "...we've got to stop the Ornithocheirus, and not just for the prehistoric refuge, the whole Forbidden Shore is in danger" Clyde finishes, causing the team to gasp, "we've gotta do something" Midia states, "yeah but what?" Atticus asksed, Sherlock overheard it and wondered what they meant. Up above, the Kronosaurus sneaked in through a pond and comes to the central chamber, battering a tree away, which Hoagie noticed. The Kronosaurus launches a sonic boom at the pterosaurs, catching the team's attention, "no way!" Bryan exclaims, the pliosaur throws two more sonic booms at Hoagie who dodges both and zooms up to the plesiosaur and slams it down with his right wing, the Kronosaurus plummets on a tendril and down to the ground, however Beth speeds down and catches it, "it's Beth" Will exclaims, "incredible" Noah commented with Clyde nodding along, Beth sets the pliosaur on a balcony and flies to her goal. Suddenly an alarm comes on and Clyde rushes back to it, uttering "oh no" he then turns to the group and says, "I'm off to the generator, all of you get out of her" and rushes off, not really caring if they would take his advice or not. Beth goes against the Ornithocheirus and says "you mustn't hurt the other animals in the city" she orders, "I want you to come with me" she orders again, "don't give me orders!" Hoagies blows off, sending an x-scissor at her, but she avoids it, although the explosion loosened the Skua's net gun which is now falling, the group gasp upon seeing it and Midia orders "Trent knock it away" and Trent did, swatting it into a tunnel with his tail, he's then getting hugged by Sherlock which makes him giggle in embarrassment until the three female Ornithocherius come over ruining the moment. Beth and Hoagie were still at it, Beth fled to the outside with Hoagie in pursuit, Hoagie throws another sonic boom at her but misses, Beth retreats into the buildings and shouts "you must listen to me" to no avail as Hoagie throws another x-scissor, which misses and hits a river, "alright, if you refuse to listen to reason, I'll have no other choice but to battle you" she concedes to his aggression as Hoagie slams her with his left wing, knocking her away, Beth flees among the human's buildings some of which were even skyscrapers, in an apartment the pet Leaellynasaura from earlier wakes up in the children's bedroom and catches sight of Beth and Hoagie, the latter it growls at. Hoagie throws another sonic boom, but again misses and hits a building instead, "stop it, people live in there!" she roars, "interfere, and you will be destroyed!" Hoagie threatens and at lightning speed rams Beth, all the way into a skyscraper, Beth unleashes her ice-breath which knocked the pterosaur off and she emerges, "I guess I'm simply wasting my breath" she admits, Hoagie fires a screech but Beth escapes in light speed, hitting another building instead, Hoagie however chases her also in light speed, rocks were falling from the damaged building, in slow motion compared to Beth and Hoagie, the latter again chases her, down below the falling rocks landed in front of a man, startling him and he looks up, "what" he whispers at the smoking building. Back with Beth and Hoagie, the chase continues at the speed of light, Hoagie was gaining on Beth, who twists and turns around the buildings, Hoagie managing to keep up with her, in the town's square, their slipstreams could be seen, Hoagie decides to end this with a sonic boom, but Beth uses her ice-breath as a shield, resulting an explosion in view. Back at the refuge, one of the female Ornithocheirus charges up an x-scissor, "I got it" Midia states, around the same time as the female pterosaur fired, Midia pounds the ground so hard the other side rose, creating a makeshift shield, they brace themselves from the smoke, the next female prepares an x-scissor, Sherlock dissuades them not to but it didn't work, instead he launches a sonic boom at her, but she managed to overpower him, although the attack landed in front of them. Back with Clyde, he was hoping to fix the generator before it and the settlement went skyhigh. Back with the Happy Feet team, they attempt to run away, dodging one sonic boom, but were stopped by a screech landing in front of them, Sherlock again tells them to stop, but none of the females listened as they prepare another screech attack, but were suddenly blocked by another animal's screech, which was an Australovenator, after the smoke cleared, the prehistoric creatures from the refuge along with the grandparents and parts of everyone's nations arrived, "we came as fast as we could" Memphis states, "Pa" Mumble cheers in relief, the female pterosaurs back off at the armada of animals, mostly fearing the other prehistoric creatures like the Dinosaurs, as almost all dinosaurs were practically warriors, sauropods with their big bodies and whip-shaped tails, plus a few scutes in the titanosaur's cases, the theropods with their meat-ripping fangs, claws and beaks, the ankylosaurs with their scutes, and the iguanodonts with their size and spikey thumbs. The Kronosaurus also joins in the little army. "enemy" one of the female pterosaurs mutters, in the city, Hoagie detects it and with a telepathic command and hypnosis, he orders, "destroy them" the female's eyes lit up in the red and one says "we must destroy", Sherlock was also hypnotized but resists, "stop it" he heard Maylene command, and saw her run in between, "you don't understand, all the Ornithocheirus want is to have their own home" she shouts, "so what does that mean?" Maurice asks, "look" Lovelace tells them and they gasp at the nest. "Enemy", "destroy them", "destroy them" the female trio all utter and one charges up an x-scissor, the Kronosaurus charges up a screech, although Sherlock continues to stop them, the two attacks collide, and the next female fires a sonic boom, a Muttaburrasaurus escapes into the water, accidentally dislodging the flowers, Sherlock gasps and rushes over, telling the iguanodont to get off, but the iguanodont just knocked him away with it's left hand, Sherlock was sent to a grate and crashes, Mumble was the first to notice and came over to help him, "you okay?" he asks, Sherlock tried to get up but was too weak, Trent growled in determination. The Kronosaurus slapped a female, who countered with a sonic boom, two Wintonotitan kept throwing screeches at another female and eventually got her, the third female shoots a screech at the Qantassaurus, the Happy Feet team weren't sure what to do, a Timimus hitches a ride on one but was shaken off as the pterosaur swings it's right wing to slap it, but the coelurosaur dodged and swipes it's hands at her but too misses, it then decided to shoot a sonic boom and managed to knock it away. Trent couldn't stop watching hopelessly, even the Atlascoposaurus and Qantassaurus tackle them, ganging up on one female, but she manages to knock them away, although a Minmi rammed her into a wall, but was repelled itself by another female, the third female was swooping when a Polarornis head butted it, now all three are cornered. Trent runs forth a little while the Kronosaurus and Minmi prepare a sonic boom. Suddenly Hoagie zips back and unleashes an x-scissor that knocked the animal army away, along with a screech, "get in formation" he ordered with his glowing eyes, "destroy them" he orders again and all four charge up an x-scissor, throwing them at all, many were too crippled to continue, but the Minmi gets back up for more, the pterosaurs prepare another x-scissor when Mumble screamed "no" and ran forth, "don't do it" Bryan calls, but Sherlock zooms over, "please stop it now" Mumble begs, the Ornithocheirus didn't listen and fired, but Sherlock got in between and took the attack, much to Mumble's surprise, though he was sent flying away, the others come to him, but had to let a stampede of creatures pass by, but that ended and they rush to their aid, Mumble was unscathed, but Sherlock was down on the ground at the edge of the pool, "Sherlock" Melman shouted, Sherlock tried to get back up but couldn't, "you were trying to protect me" Mumble expressed, lifting him out of the water, "I'm glad you're alright" he muttered, then collapsed and passed out, "oh no, Sherlock, Sherlock wake up" Lombardo calls trying to nudge him awake but it didn't work, they couldn't believe it and neither could the other animals. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Five Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters